Have A Dauntless Year!
by R Spark
Summary: Tris is forced by Christina to go to a Dauntless New Year party. However, things get out of control...Featuring some Uriah/Marlene action, a drunk Tris, and a passed out Four. Happy New Year!


**A/N-A nice little New Year one-shot to remind us how how the world of Divergent has grown. Like the movie, Allegiant...etc. :3 Enjoy! And Al is alive.**

**I do not own Divergent, or anything that is not mine! I only own the story.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No!" Tris said, frowning. "Christina, I am not going to a Dauntless New Year's party! It'll be filled with drunk people, which is not my thing."

Christina laughed. "How do you identify yourself as Dauntless then? Come on!"

"Are you really going to force me into going to this party?"

"Yes."

"Ugh."

"Come on Tris! You gotta be Dauntless!"

"By being stupid?"

"Exactly!"

"Did you just call yourself stupid, then?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the first time Tris was wearing something that wasn't completely black. She was wearing a sleeveless dress, that was white at the top and faded into black. She was wearing black wedges with a couple of black gems on the strap. She wore a leather jacket on top, with gold earrings. Tris's hair was curled and put into a low ponytail, which was tucked at the side. She was wearing eyeliner, dark purple lipstick and eyeshadow, and blush (which Tris despised). The concealer, though, wasn't horrible.

Tris stepped in front of Christina, and frowned deeply.

"I look like..." Tris trailed off, trying to find words for it.

"Like you're Dauntless," Christina finished.

Christina looked much pretty than Tris, honestly. The makeup looked more natural and nicer for her. She was wearing a black, one sleeved sequined dress. She wore high heels, with the thinnest heels Tris had ever seen. Her hair was put into a bun, and the loose pieces were curled. The only thing that bothered Tris was the glitter-But that's Christina.

"So, Tris," Christina said, leaning on a table. "Ready to see me drunk?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When they were there, Tris wanted to barf, or run away. It was horrible. It _smelled_ horrible.

Drunk people were dancing, doing the dirty in the corner, and God knows what.

Four was there, or as Tris calls him, Tobias.

Obviously he was drunk.

Looking around, everyone but her was drunk.

"Hey," Four slurred, coming up to Tris and Christina. "Fris and Ristina."

What? Who the heck is Ris? Tris thought. And Ristina?

Soon, he was gone.

_Idiot_, she thought in irritation. She smiled though, because you never see Four like this.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was dangerous to even leave your non-alcoholic drink anyway, Tris realizes.

Christina had got Tris water, and Tris left it somewhere.

Later, did she know that someone had spiked it, or some drunk guy dropped beer in her cup.

"Ugh," she said, when she drank it. But there was one thing wrong-she had wanted a bit more. It wasn't in Tris's nature, but something told her to try to be more...more...Christina, maybe.

"Christina!" Tris called her. Christina turned around, ignoring a drunk Marlene.

"What?"

"Beer?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Oooooooooh_! Tris thought as she wobbled around. _Look at me! I'm sexy!_

Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Tris were all drunk and together.

It was hard to even stand. Tris had about 5 beers.

She was just trailing around.

"Look!" She pointed to the passed out Four on the couch. "He's out passed!"

I think I said that wrong, Tris thought. It must be passed out passed!

A drunk Uriah came up to Tris. "He's your boyfriend, moron!" He slurred.

Huh, Tris thought. He called me a moron.

Tris kicked him, but she didn't exactly care. He was being a bully...sort of.

"What? Why did you kick him, Tris?" A voice rung out. There was a large person with brown glassy eyes coming towards Tris.

"Oh," Tris giggled. "He called me a moron, Mal!"

He looked quite confused. Tris thought he looked like a bear this way.

"Who, who," He seemed baffled. "Who's Mal?"

She was very confused with the bear.

"Well," she said, sipping on her drink. "Aren't you Mal?"

He slapped a hand to his forehead. "I'm not even going to bother."

The bear walked away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Almost everyone was dancing...or stripping.

Only Christina, Marlene, and Tris weren't. Lynn passed out.

But soon, people were chanting them too-the loudest was Uriah.

"CHRISTINA! CHRISTINA!"

The whole party went crazy when she fell in.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tris had woken up in Uriah's bathroom, and Four was on the toilet.

Christina was sprawled out on the kitchen table.

Marlene and Uriah were on his bed, doing God knows what.

What the heck happened last night? Tris thought.

Al, holding a towel and a bucket, had suddenly came in. Four woke up. He scowled once he saw his surroundings.

"What happened last night?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I got drunk?" Tris said, amazed at how she let loose. God, help us.

"You also called me Mal," Al continued. "And referred to me as a bear."

Well, Tris thought. I feel like crap, and puke is all I see. So, I was drunk.

"And me?" Four said.

Al turned to Four.

"All you did was walk around and scream."

Four sighed.

"Did we even count down?" Marlene asked.

"Sort of, not really. It went like, '1! 2! 4!' Instead."

We sighed.

Uriah perked up.

"One sec," he said, getting up. He went to the kitchen and he brought back a piece Dauntless cake, a pencil, a slip of paper, tape, and a toothpick.

"What are you doing?" Marlene asked.

Uriah wrote on the slip of paper, 'Happy New Year!' and taped it on the toothpick. He then stuck it in the cake.

"Happy New Year!"

They all shared a piece of the cake, and even counted down.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Have a Dauntless year!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Merry Christmas (Though it's the 26th), and a Happy New Year! I hope you guys had a happy vacation, and please review! This story was meant for Tris to overreact while she's drunk, just in case, because the whole thing with her kicking Uriah was what she usually does drunk: overreacting. **

**Bye!**


End file.
